


Sad stuck & Crap

by Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ace!John, Bro - Freeform, Carp, F/F, F/M, I'm a hoe for quadrants, I'm a slut for LGBT, Karkitty, M/M, Might smut, Pan!Roxy, Prepare to sob, Romance, Sadstuck, Self Harm, Suicide, Zombiestuck, don't read if you're 9, horns are basically troll nips, probs not - Freeform, then it's cool, trans!Dave, trolls purr, unless your mom knows, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark/pseuds/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark
Summary: Its sad





	1. Chapter 1

Jake and Dirk were Trapped. No doors or Windows exept for the one door that Jake was currently blocking off to keep those things out. As Jake finished boarding it up he mumbles "Okay..." he anxiously pulled his arms around himself and furrowed his eyebrows. "They're not getting through this way." He stated matter of factly. Suddenly they things broke through and reached inside grabbing for Jake. Jake immediately Backed up surprised and scared. "!!!" he was breathing heavily and Dirk came to the rescue.He put his hands around Jake's shoulders in attempt to comfort him. "Shh" he said. "It's okay, it's gonna hold a bit longer" he said. Not comforting but at least it was true. Jake's voice crackled to life and he mumbled. "Dirk..." his eyes became wet with tears he hated seeing him upset. "My good friend are you sure your trusty sword has gone blunt?" he asked hopefully. like maybe it was a mistake and the could survive this. But Dirk mumbled something like a "I'm sure" Jake became panicked and ecstatic. "Have you checked for Pills?" Dirk hated hearing him like this. "Jake" he said. Trying to catch his attention away from death and to him. Jake said "Not even rat poison?!" he was becoming hysterical. Dirk said louder "Jake?" Jake stumbled in a circle and said "I know this is a less f-fancy way to go but--not like this" "Jake" his voice pleading to be heard. Jake broke down to tears"i...."he said "I don't WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS!!!!" He began sobbing "I wanted to grow old! I wanted to travel the world!!"He raked his hands through his messy and unkempt hair. "I want Jane and Roxy to be alive..."  
He became angrier then Dirk has ever seen him. "where's the help they said they'd send!??! Where's everybody?!"he said pulling on his Hair."They're coming in" he whimpered "They're getting in can't we do something??!" Dirk grabbed Jake's forearm. "Jake" he said Jake turned around and tucked his shaking figure into Dirk's strong form "l-..." "shhhhhh"  
Dirk told the boy. "I wanted to..." he mumbled "Jake.."he whispered something barely audible"l wanted to Marry you.." Dirk's blood orange eyes filled with tears. He hid them behind his Shades. The monsters outside grumbled and whispered menacingly. He pulled Jake closer and starting singing a song he faintly remembers bring sung to him at one point. His raspy voice box stuttered to life "Come with me, my Love." He thought of Roxy and her quirky personality and character."To the sea, the sea of love... I wanna tell you..."He thought of Jade. He smiled and thought of her personality her smile. Even when he last saw her, afriad and in pain she smiled. she was such a beautiful soul, yet, cut so short. She reminded him of Jake... back when he smiled. "How much" Jake's broken voice joined in "I love you" he thinks of Jane, lovely Jane who was so kind and determined. She didn't deserve to go the way she did.... "Do you remember?" Thoughts and memories fIlled hid head about Rose and John. They were just kids thrown into this hellish world. Hell, he a Jake were still kids. All if them were just kids lost in a world trying to end them-"When we met?" He saw Dave, his baby brother he'd sworn to protect. He saw Dave infected and bloody. No he sees a monster who enveloped his bro. No more TV show marathons or Apple juice or smuppets. His brother was dead...Finally he thought of himself and Jake, just two boys in love. Just two boys who wanted to live together and smile and bake and kiss and hold hands hell he'd even watch his stupid adventure movies if he wanted. "That's the day | kne-" Suddenly the monsters were louder and screaming "GRAHhthG!!" Jake whimpered a pulled closer to Dirk."Shhhhhh Baby, it's okay" Dirk said. "Mmmm... I wanna tell you, how much I love you.." Dirk took Jake's hand and began slow dancing like the prom they never got to go to."Come with me my Love.. to the sea to the sea of love"Jake smiled and played with hem of Dirk's Shirt. "I wanna te-" The monsters outside broke the barricade. "Oh sh--"Jake sputtered out before they reached Dirk. "No!NO!NONONO!" He screamed. Tears flooding his face.A zombie bit into Dirk's Neck his shades fell from his face and he groaned in pain. He watched Jake with wide eyes. Tears fell from both of their faces. Jake looked at Dirk and saw the boy who had a crush on him when they were 13 and showed him how to program a computer and how go drop "sick beats" he saw the man he was in love with. Dirk Strider. They both reached their arms out trying to reach one another. Their hands so close.Until Jake fell His hand dropped and he died right there before his lovers eyes. He saw the boy who loved adventure and Guns who thought blue women were lovely die right there. He watched the boy he fell in love with die. He watched his Boyfriend Jake English fall to his knees and die... None of it felt real, like a bad dream.He felt a coldness overtake him he let it take. He knew if love died. He died. He closed his blood orange eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. And death swept in a took him.  
On his last breath he mumbled "I love you..."

"Come with me my love, to the sea, to the sea of love. I wanna tell you, I Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EJQhx4-qtBQ  
> The original vid


	2. 1 C4N'7 R3M3M83R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna is frustrated and burnt out. He is suffering. People are in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (imma have mituna's inner monologue and actions in normal type bc i don't hate myself )

I can't do it! It hurts! It hurt so much, I can't do anything about it. My head hurts, no, not just hurt, suffering, but their gunna be safe! Cronus and Kankri, and Meenah, Latula, she'll be safe, she is in danger and I'm gunna save her I just need to keep pushing.I just need to keep trying. I need to hold onto one thing, one word, or phrase, or something. Come on, come on. One phrase. I'm sorry, I'm Sorry Latula I'm not strong enough. I can't do it,i can't save you and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Tun4" said Latula. Shaking her Matesprite awake gently. "Com3 on, Tun4 1f you don't wak3 up soon Cronus 1s gunn4 st34l 4ll the Grubs5us3." Mituna Rolled over yellow tears spilling down his face. "Wh4ts wrong?" Said the slightly taller Troll. "1 h4d 4 84d dr34m, 1 w45 7ry1ng 70 54v3 y0u 4nd 3v3ry0n3 3l53 8u7 7 c0uldn'7! 1 c0uldn'7 d0 17! 17 hur7 4l07. My 7h1nk p4n f3l7 r35lly 84d" he said. "Oh... Th4t do3sn't sound very R4d, 1'll l34v3 you to get yours3lf d3c3nt, but 1f your not out 1n 30 m1nut3s 1'm gunn4 com3 g3t you 4nd dr3ss you mys3lf l1ke you'r3 4 wr1ggl3r." She said giggling. Latula left so Mituna could get dressed but first he needed to go the public cleaning station (restroom/lockor room/shower thing) He saw the person he didn't wanna see. Cronus, he made his head hurt more than it usually did. "Hey TunaFish Latulip come and get you awvake? " Cronus said teasingly, just to top it off he put his hand on Tunas shoulder in the judgmental 'youre not going anywvhere ' way. Tunas brain was to say the least, fidgety. He didn't like it when people touched him, it didn't make him scared it just made him really uncomfortable. He could hear vaguely what Cronus was saying. But his head was screaming to run, bite him, pull away, run for Tula. But he just stood there. Suddenly he's snapped into focus. Literally. Cronus snapped his fingers. Tuna stepped away from him and Cronus followed. "Vwhere you going TunaFish?" Mituna wheeled around even Cronus was a bit surprised. Mituna felt something crawling up his throat. It tasted like iron.Clawing up and up and into his mouth he let out a small "g0" Cronus laughed "Wvhy should I?" Mituna broke he fell to his knees and began to rock and cry and shake. All that was coming out of his mouth was "1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry 1'm 50 50rry 50rry 50rry 50rry"  
Suddenly he stopped his brain went quiet. He looked up at Cronus, his eyes glazed over and tired."G0" left his lips "VWhy?" Left Cronus's. "1-1-1-1-1-1 d0n'7 w4-w4nn4 hur7 y0u, Cr0nus"Your head twitched back and forth violently as you stated each syllable. "You? Hurt me- yeah right, pip speak. " You felt something inside you trying to connect, your eyes felt hot in your head. That something ... well, it connected.  
"Wvhat the f*ck!" Cronus said before he was slammed against the wall. You smiled "1 45k3d y0u 70 l34v3..." you walked up and placed your small hands around his throat and began to squeeze. First lightly then violently. He looked so scared. That look in his eye was so familiar, the fear. He want him dead "D13, D13, D13..." you smiled it felt so good to be taken seriously. You suddenly realized who exactly you were trying to kull. Cronus Ampora. He was rude but he was a friend nonetheless.So many memories filled your head, some were ones from before your accident You've never seen. You dropped. Your hands, your powers, you fell to your knees. Everyone hurt. You grabbed to his shirt and began sobbing. "1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry 1 c0uldn'7 h0ld 84ck. 1 c0uldn'7 54v3 4nyon3. 1'm 50rry 1 d1dn'7 d0 17, 1'm 50rry 1'm 50rry Cr0nu5 1 5h0uld 83 d34d 8u7 h3r3 1 4m. 1 5h0uld'v3 d13d. 1 5h0uld'v3 d13d 1 5H0ULD 83 F*CK1NG D34D!" Mituna's voice cracked and echoed off the walls. He fell to his side and felt something like sleep crawling up his spine. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Suddenly he felt himself beibg picked up. Everything was blurry. He saw a troll carrying him. He realized he was probably dying because he used to much power. Who was carrying him? It was a boy, Mituna whispered softly to the other boy "L35v3 m3 83, 1 w4nn4 5l33p"They tensed up. He shook his head feverishly from left to right. Suddenly he was sat on a cold surfave.He was in a main room he realized. He tried to sit up. It hurt to move. He heard the boy talking to someone.It was two girls? Suddenly someone was standing by him. "Wh0?" He said shortly. It hurt to talk."Its Kankri. Are you alright?"He contemplated.Was he?What was a Kankri? Where was he?  
"Y35, 1'm f1n3, 1 n33d 70 5l33p" It wasn't wrong. He just was so tired. Then there were more, people were touching him. They were messing with his hair and his clothes. He didn't like it. "H3y, wh4ts go1ng 0n" said a voice. So Familiar... A hand was on his hand. It wasn't unwelcome. "H1 b4be... wh4ts wrong?" He knew her. She was really pretty. He smiled at her. "N07h1ng5 wr0ng 1 ju57 w4nn4 5l33p." He responded. The other people began touching him again trying to hold him down. There were a lot of people. He recognized them but they all talked in blurred sound. It hurt his head. "570p..." he said. They didn't "570p! He said he was going to hurt them, the guy he knew who carried him said something about calming down. Someone unzipped his suit and soon cold hands were on his chest. All of them were talking over one another. There were to many. He hurt he hurt he hurt he hurt he hurt he hurt he hurt. "570P!" They didn't . "1'll k1ll y0u! 570P! 17 HUR75! L37 M3 D13!"  
He screamed. They didn't stop touching him but they stopped talking so loud. He was so angry. He screamed his head exploded. His eyes filled with Red and Blue. All the trolls who were touching him were now pinned to the far wall. He twitched. It hurt. Everything was pain. "1 w4n7 17 70 g0 4w4y." He whimpered Everything was phasing out. He hit the ground and screamed. On his knees his think pan raised towards the sky he screamed"1'm 50rry"over and over until he felt blackness overtake him.


	3. I furrgive you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee is sick.  
> He hurts Nepeta and Equius real bad.  
> Karkat finds the wreckage.

*AC crawls through the vents. Her claws scrape thoughtfully on the steal beneath her.*  
":33< My meowrail will never know the wispurr, he said I wasn't allowed to leave but I purrfectly found a loophole."  
*Suddenly AC hears something. Voices, who's she pawders.*   
":33< I wonder who cat is... let's go s33" *AC crawls closer to the impending vent. She pears through stalking her prey* ":OO< It's my Meowrail! Whats he doing?I wondpurr who he's stalking to." *AC looks clawfully out of the vent and watched the scenario unfold.* ":33< Oh he's stalking to Gamz33s, good string he found him. Karkat sounded afurraid" *AC watches as Gamz33---* :(( < Oh my... Whats gamz33--- doing. Oh no! Gam just Hit Equius with an Arrow. " *AC tilts her head in confusion of why her furrends are fighting. Suddenly Gamz33--- what is he doing? Whats he doing with that's bow?what is he...? hes---- Oh my F*CK he's killing Equius! EQUIUS YOU'RE STONGER THAN HIM. Fight BACK! oh my god, EQUIUS Your strong, come on, stop stop stop stop playing. Fight back, please. Dont leave me alone!! You're the only purrson who takes me seriously.. Equius! EQUIUS! No"  
~ Nepeta sobbs into her sleeve.~  
":((>No... Don't touch him, he not even cold yet. GAMZ33 STOP. DONT TOUCH HIS GLASSES HES NOT COLD, HES NOT ALL THE WAY GONE YET!!"  
*AC sobbs into her claws, her green tinted tears hit her palms as she watches the only purrson who ever loved her bleed out.":(((< gamze why... Gam...z33. I'm gunna f*CKING KULL YOU COME HERE YOU F*CKING PHYCO!"   
~Nepeta throws her body at the the phycotic clown, claws out and sharp. She aims for his face, and this damn clown smiles at her. Like he knew she was there all this time. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her claws slowly across his face. His Violet blood staining his face paint and her claws.He cocks his head to one side and smirks. His eyes were glazed over and a bright purple at the same time.He pulled out his pins threatening the small Cat girl. ~  
":00< KARKAT!!?!! EQUIUS!!!?!? Somebody?..."   
~Nepetas face stained green like her gorgeous blood.The clown clobbered the smaller troll, leaving her to bleed out.She fell, her head hitting the ground.Everything was blurry "BYE bye SIS honk HONK"   
~his dragging footsteps faded away. With everything.~  
"KARKAT!?!? PLEASE it hurts....."   
~She then melted to the floor in pain. Karkat ran into the room~ "NEP? NEP?!? OH MY GOD are you okay? "   
~Karkat fell to his knees dropping his weapon, his hands gripping her coat. Red tears flow down his cheek.He pressed his face into her coat and sobbed. He heard a small voice. Hardley even a whisper.~  
"karkitty?"   
~Karkat rolled over the fragile troll~  
"I'm so sorry Nepeta..."   
"Furr what? You tried your best Karkat, that's what matters."  
~The troll girl winced in pain.~  
"Oh god Nep. Can I even help you? I have to. I have to save you. I can't lose you.Nepeta!"  
"You did efurrything you could Karkitty. Some trolls just aren't meant to live. Like me. And that's purrfectly fine."  
"Nep please... Oh god you're so cold..."  
"I was flush for you, you know..."  
"Oh... I had no idea Nep..."  
"I know, you purr so oblivious."  
"I'm so sorry Nepeta, I couldn't save you"  
~Karkat puts his forehead against Nepetas ~  
"Karkat?I want you to do two things for me"   
"What?"  
"Forget this meowquerade you hold, hiding your emotions, your blood, we all care so much, try and be confident, be happy. For me, please---tell Gamz33, tell him I forgive him."  
"Wait Nep. What do you want me to do?!?"   
"He's sick Karkat, he's torn up inside. He's only ever had sopurr slime to cope with his issues, he's at a loss of how to control himself. I'm not angry Karkat.Just sad, I hope he's better soon Karkitty."  
"YOUR DYING AND YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOUR MURDERER THAT YOUR AREN'T MAD.YOU'RE SO... selfless. And beautiful and kind and funny and sweet...  
Nep... why you? You were so nice to Me and to everyone even when we were horrible to you. God damnit! Why are you so perfect?"  
~Nepeta tilts her head and smiles~  
"Don't you mean Purrfect?"  
"Yes, you're Purrfect Nep. You were always so Purrfect..."  
"Promise to Never forget me Karkitty?"  
"Nefurr in a thousand sweeps"  
~Nepeta closes her eyes and Karkat closed his eyes and cries out. His hands shake and his think pan screams. Suddenly he hears a small noise coming from behind him.~  
"honk! HONK!"   
~Katkat turns to see that Gamzee is about to hit him with his pins. He grabs his weapon and attacks the taller Troll with all he has. And all he has isn't enough, Gamzee is a purple blood, he's much stronger than Karkat. He's dead meat.~  
"Gamzee! Please it's me, Karkat Vantas I'm you morail. We have been friends since we were wrigglers. Remember?!? I used to get picked on and you'd protect me. You deal with my rom coms and I deal with your wierd Clown Obsessions!"  
"KARbro, im SO sorry I hurt HER i CANT help WHAT i DO "  
~Karkat approaches Gam~  
"She forgave you bro. She already forgave you"   
"NO no NO no NO--"  
Gamzee fled. Karkat ran to Kanaya.H is light in this dark world, the closest thing he could call to a human 'Mother'.


End file.
